Reasons to hate Haruno Sakura!
by asterisque
Summary: Why is Sakura really ‘annoying’ in Sasuke's opinion? As much as he tries to think or deny, he really doesn’t hate anything about his pink haired fangirl...[SasuSaku oneshot]


**Disclaimer: same as all my other fics.**

**A/N: Here's another SasuSaku for you guys! **

**BTW: I CAN NOT take credit for the err… well type of this story. This fic was inspired by a Fruit Basket fic! (If I find the name an author, I will add it here)**

**This is **_**dedicated**_** to PRINCESSALY! I luv you&happi V' day! **

* * *

- 

Uchiha Sasuke's 10 reasons to hate Haruno Sakura!

...or not...

-

This is...

The real reasons behind his reasons to hate her!

-

-

-

_**One – Her hair. **_

-

Pink. Rosy colored, pink. Gentle blush, pink. Soft cerise, pink. Light cherry, pink. Pale strawberry, pink. Bubble-gum, pink.

**Pink. Pink. Pink!**

Who the hell has such an annoying and vibrant color for their hair?

Didn't she know it was his least favorite color? He used to hate that color. It was so bright, too light for his taste. Not even kami-sama knew how he managed to cope with it for this long.

'_**Oh, ho oh. But you do.'**_ Fuck. There's that voice again. The one he had been hearing for quite sometime now, this same voice had always pop out every time he thought about _her._

The hell Sasuke knew what it was? Maybe his conscience? Or an inner-self perhaps? Well whatever the 'voice' was Sasuke didn't like the fact that it knew more about him than well, himself.

The fact that he hated pink was not the fact that he hated her hair, but he still hated it.

The one _million_ dollar question: Why does he hate it?

Because…because…it was…just…so…it…made him…

Now here's the one _billion_ dollar question: WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SO DAMN SOFT AND SILKY LOOKING?

He watched the way the brilliant sunlight shone through the window onto her short tresses. The way the light streamed through each lock of hair.

He noticed the way the silky, thick strands gleam with the sun rays. It made her pink hair look so touchable, it gives him the sudden urge to walk up to her and run his hands through her soft mane, gently massaging her scalp…and the want to have those tresses damp and sweaty on his pillow while she…

Okay so you get the point…

-----

-

_**Two – Her eyes.**_

-

Green. Emerald green. Jade green. Forest color green. Nature Green. Olive green. Sea green.

There was nothing wrong with green, really. Green is the color of emeralds or jade gems. He liked those stones.

'_**Precious and valued, just like her.'**_

It wasn't the fact that he disliked green that he found hard looking at her in the eyes. Nope, it was the way they gazed at him that made him _not_ want to _look_ at her.

Her orbs, they always held so much emotion and feeling. The amount of emotion he never saw in his own dark eyes. But there was even more passion when her orbs were staring back into his own pools.

He hated how her eyes would sparkle every time she smiled and talked.

He didn't like the way they were always filled with happiness and such innocence he never knew a grown woman could hold.

Funny…other meanings for the word 'green' is immature and naïve.

Every time he looks at her they glisten and he couldn't keep his eyes away from her captivating ones. It made him feel like a total loser staring at her so intently for absolutely no reason. Not to mention the things she makes him do with those pleading eyes…

…Because every time he stared at her, he would get lost in her fiery emerald orbs, that he could never look away…

-----

-

_**Three – Her voice.**_

-

Didn't she know how annoying it was when her high pitched voice screamed out "Sasuke-kun!"? Damn. It hurts, it really does. The ear piercing loudness she used to call his name really amazes him. How could she do it so much without losing her voice?

It was always… 'Sasuke-kun!' this or 'Sasuke-kun!' that! Sometimes it would really get on his nerves…while…other times…

He would enjoy hearing her sweetly pitched voice calling out to him. There something about her voice that draws him to it.

Even though he didn't like it, there something about the way she calls out his name that makes him answer to it all the time.

He hated the way it was always her voice that resonated in his head.

It makes him want to hear her again and again, to hear that melodically pleasant voice call out his name.

'_**You mean pant, moan and scream out your name while you-'**_

He cut that short before he could go another further…

-----

-

_**Four – She's weak.**_

-

Okay, so she wasn't weak. She was actually considered one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha. But the fact was she was weak _compared_ to him.

He hated how she looked so fragile and weak. It made him want to be there for her all the time. I made him not want to leave her alone incase something would happen to her.

It made him want to protect her forever, and only he would do that and _NO_ one else! The worst thing was it made him worry about her all the time when she wasn't with him.

'…_**because you know…if something ever happened to her…it would make you realize how weak you really are…'**_

But he would never admit that. No fucking way. He was Uchiha Sasuke. THE Uchiha Sasuke. And there's no way in hell Uchiha Sasuke would ever say something so…_weak…_out loud…

-----

-

_**Five – Her personality.**_

-

Let's rephrase that, her annoyingly _annoying_ personality. Did she have to always act head strong like she needed to prove something to him? Damn it all, why did she always have to be so stubborn and difficult? And fuck, has anyone ever told her to suppress that short-tempered anger of hers?

But most of all did she always have to be so cheerful and happy?

It's like she wants him to feel like he wasn't living, so wasn't as alive as she was.

All that he thought were true seemed like a fake world after he met her.

They were too opposite. But that's why she was with him right? Opposites attract.

She was childish, spirited, loud, perky, touchy and spirited. That was the complete reverse of him. Couldn't she be more like him? More serious and a little less hyper all the time?

If it had been anyone else, he would be jealous.

Jealous of the way someone can smile so much. But this was Sakura he was thinking about. She's happy as long as he's happy and…well secretly…he's happy as long as she's happy.

…not even deep, inside he knew, he wouldn't want her any other way.

But there's no way he would let that fact slide out his trap either…

-----

-

_**Six – Her lips.**_

-

What's there to say about her lips? _**'Delicious…?'**_

Naturally, cherry red nicely shaped luscious lips.

He hated how they would always pout at him. It made him cower to her and give her whatever she wanted.

He hated how she would poke her tongue out at him as if she was secretly _teasing_ him.

He hated how her tongue would slowly dart out of her mouth and carefully lick her supple lips as if she were silently _mocking_ him whenever she needed to.

'_**Has it ever occurred that you're over thinking and her lips were just dry?'**_ his mind said seriously.

Or maybe she _really_ was trying to give him a subliminal message?

Its not only that reason the gets him to unconsciously stare at her lips…

It the way they would curve up into the most breath-taking smile that he has ever seen. A smile that could melt the coldest ice-cube there was.

'_**True. She melted you, you know.'**_

He frowned at himself, but it really was the…

'**Truth?'**

-----

-

_**Seven – Her touch.**_

-

He was never the touchy, touchy type. That means he hates being hugged, kissed, touched.

He made himself a very restricted person. That was before he met her. The girl would glomp him from behind at random times. He didn't like that one bit.

At least give the normally-walking-and-minding-their-own-business person some warning before you go jumping on their back demanding a piggy back!

But the real reason he didn't like her touch was because…

It made him insane.

Did she know soft and warm her hands are?

Every time she touched him, he inwardly wished she never stopped. The massages she gave him everyday would kill…from how good it felt…

He was inwardly pleased every time Tsunade told Sakura to heal him, because of the warmth of her green chakra at her hands and how it would tenderly revive him…

But she didn't know that.

-----

-

_**Eight – Her friends. **_

-

Sakura was popular in Konoha. Of course she was. She was one of the strongest kunoichi along with Hinata, Tenten and Ino. Not to mention a full-fledge medic-nin that even rivaled Tsunade herself. Many people admire her.

She has many friends, admirers, and teachers. Heck. His best friend was her best friend/brother.

So it wasn't that he hated all her friends. He just _disliked_ some of them. There's two specific ones…

What was their name again? You know, Shikamaru's girlfriend? Tamika? No that's not it.

'**Dude, not even close…'**

Gaara's sister?

'_**Temari…' **_Yeah. And Hyuuga's woman? Tenten?

Yeah that's it. They didn't approve of her being with him at first. Fuck. What do they know? He and Sakura just had started dating and they will be just fine. He'll show them.

But it wasn't just them. There was Naruto, Kakashi, Neji and that woman at the hospital, Shikamaru, Ayame from Ichiraku also Tsunade and the old guy from their last mission, the kid that always hung around Naruto, Gaara, Sai, and all those little boys and girls from Hinata's class.

He will certainly prove them all wrong.

She didn't like how she had over-protective _friends_.

'_**Like you're not over-protective enough…'**_

-----

-

_**Nine – Her old 'fangirl-ness' ways**_

-

He was actually disgusted at the fact that she used to be a fangirl. He hated the thought of how she would be like if she was _still_ a hard-core fangirl. Would she be part of that stupid flock of girls that tries to rape him everyday? He hated fangirls to the innermost core of his deep being.

He would never fall for one of his fangirls. Not him. No way in hell.

But he knew she's grown out of that.

Even though thinking about how she might have 'stalked' him in their genin days really made him cringe, but there was another part of him where he wished she still acted like one.

But for Sakura old habits die hard. There was the often "Sasuke-kun!" squeal. And she still acted like his fangirl, but in a more playful and joking way.

And that he could handle.

---

_**Ten – Her way of making him feel **_**things**

-

There was not much to say about this, because if you haven't caught the hint, go read the last nine reasons again…

He didn't like what she made him feel because it was so foreign to him.

And what she made him feel…

Is

Something

No one

Had

Ever

Made

Him

Feel

Before…

And she was the only one who can make him have these unfamiliar sensations whirl through his being.

Everything…

Is

The reason…

To why

-

-

'I lik-'

'…**love**_** her so much?'**_

---

Okay so maybe she was an annoying fangirl at some stage. The key word is _was_ mind you!

She will always be his favourite and number one fangirl, and for that reason, he would not have it any other way.

-

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke's ten reasons to hate Haruno Sakura were really the ten reasons to why he likes-erm loves her.

-

-

-

-

-

OWARI.

* * *

**A/N: Many mistakes? Maybe. I was too devoed to edit it properly. Haha. Anyways...please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh. And Happi Valentines Day! hehehe. I have a valentine!...It's DAK. hahaha. Dw, its just for fun.:D**

**-Pink-chan.**


End file.
